nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Diane
Diane & King vs. Drole Golem & Gloxinia Servant is a battle between Diane & King of the Seven Deadly Sins and Drole Golem & Gloxinia Servant. Prologue After Meliodas and Ban had beaten Dolzzo and Calzzo, the next battle starts, the battle between Diane and King against Drole Golem and Gloxinia Servant. Battle Diane and King were on one side of the ring while the Gloxinia Servant and Drole Golem where on the other. Diane (thinking he was just a child due to Gowther's Lost World) quickly stuck King in her bosom causing him to faint and to have a serious nosebleed. When the Golem and Servant had knocked Diane to the ground, King snapped out of his Lovey-Dovey state and begged Diane to let him fight too. She called him a liar when King told her that she was a fairy, so King transformed and the result was him getting thrown at the Gloxinia Servant. he quickly stopped himself and stared at the servant (which looked like Gerheade) until the servant tied him up. That's when he finally started using Chastiefol. He first cut the vines and then stopped an incoming punch from the Drole golem. King then revealed that he was really the Fairy King Harlequin to Diane. That inspired Gloxinia and Drole to strengthen their representatives to full power. King then watched as Chastiefol's second form Guardian was punched through and Diane tied up in vines. Just as the Drole Golem was about to finish off Diane, King unleashed the power of the True Spirit Spear, Chastiefol. It deflected the attack and transformed into Guardian but it was bigger and bulkier. The Drole Golem tried to counter attack, but was quickly smashed into the ground by a single punch. King started to weaken which made Diane worry. Then, the Gloxinia Servant tied up Diane even more which started to choke her, which King responded to by transforming Chastiefol into it's fifth form Increase. He severed the vines and attacked the Gloxinia servant at the same time. The servant regenerated but King finished it with Chastiefol in it's first form which was taller than Diane. He threw the spear and Gloxinia finally gave up. King collapsed asking if Diane was ok, but then took a punch from the Drole Golem which had made it back up to the top of the ring. Diane grabbed King and protected him from the second punch because she knew King wouldn't put his life on the line for just anyone. She then summoned Fillet and Loin to fight the Drole Golem, but they were quickly destroyed. King then explained they needed to take form. Diane used Friends to summon a Matrona Golem, a Meliodas Golem, a Elizabeth Golem, a Hawk Golem and (to his surprise) a Harlequin Golem. The first three Golems were defeated quickly but the Harlequin golem finished the Drole Golem with a punch. Aftermath Having sustained many injuries, Diane and King emerged victorious. References }} Navigation Category:Fights Category:King Fights Category:Diane Fights Category:Great Fight Festival arc